Jimmy neutron lost his smarticles
by blackboy00
Summary: Jimmy was all smart until he jinxed his-self now he has lost his smarts.


12-16-13

**Jimmy Lost His Smarticles**

"Hay" said Jimmy.

"Hay is for horses!" replied, Sam.

"They ain't no reason to tell such a smart person that!'' yelled Hunter.

"Who you calling smart?" stuttered, Sam.

"Me of course!" hollered Jimmy.

"Uh no im the only smart one here!" said, Sam, madly.

Jimmy was really smart, as you could say a genius. Everyone liked him too. Everyone wanted to be smart and cool like him. Until that day had to come along, and He woke up that morning and said what's a dog? After this crazy situation, he went on to school that morning. The day before, when Jimmy and his friends where talking he had jinxed his self, by saying he is the smart one.

Once he got to school, he was asked a science question. As you should know, he is an excellent science student. He failed to answer the question correctly, and this was an easy question. Soon that day some of his friends had said, "I don't like you much anymore because you can't help me with my work.' After this was said to Jimmy he felt really bad the rest of the day.

His real friends thought that this was all was a joke, but Jimmy was being serious. Now he has lost most of his friends and is now less popular.

"Hey pretty girl!" said, Jimmy

"Hey." Replied, Sandy

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, getting ready to go to class. What about you?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, make it quick!"

"Will you date me?"

"No, I'm sorry!"

Then the story of why sandy wouldn't date him. Sandy knew all about what happened in class that morning. Jimmy told Sandy that nothing happened in class, and she knew he lied about it. Sandy doesn't like a liar as a boyfriend. He had to jinx his self with his comment when his friends where talking. For your information this tells you not to say anything that will jinx yourself, or you'll end up just like him. That is enough of that love talk.

Now, Jimmy hasn't had his smarticles for about a week or more now, and can't seem to gain any back. This has made Jimmy wonder why most of his friends have abandoned him. On Jimmy's way home he stopped by the local ice-cream shop, as he entered the glass doors and it the people got all silent really fast, when Jimmy walked in.

"How would you like your ice-cream today?" said, the waitress

"I would like to have a cheeseburger please!" replied Jimmy

"Uh, we don't sell those here!"

"What are you talking about, isn't this McDonalds?"

"No, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is, I just want my cheeseburger."

"Sorry but this is the ice-cream shop!"

"Ok, bye!"

Now, Jimmy is going home hungry without his cheeseburger. Once he got home he entered through his wooden doors. After he entered the house and his mother asked him if he wanted his fried chicken, but he said, "Is that my cheeseburger?" After that his mother wondered why he wanted a cheeseburger because he never eats cheeseburgers. His mother was wondering why he didn't want his chicken. Jimmy eats chicken all the time and knew the smell of it, and he thought it was a cheeseburger, his mother was thinking that he must have lost his mind. Which that was thinking was true.

Now, Jimmy barely has any friends. His old friends are getting better grades in school, test, and quiz's. He was the smartest kid in his class until now. He can't do his experiments anymore, or take his rocket ship because he doesn't know what it is and how to work it. It's sad to know that Jimmy isn't smart anymore; it makes you wonder how he lost his smarticles. His mother doesn't know what's wrong with him because he has been bringing F's home on his report cards. She asked him why he has been getting F's and he said I don't know why. He told his mother that he has lost a lot of friends and trust from people.

Now, Sam is really smarter than Jimmy. Sam has got a better grader on everything ever since Jimmy lost his smarticles. This makes Jimmy mad because he knows that he was the smartest kid in school but now he is not the smartest and that Sam is doing better than him. Jimmy is starting to get down on his-self because of this situation.

Sandy, the one that Jimmy liked is now dating Sam. With Jimmy knowing that, he wants to kill Sam. The next day Jimmy and Sam got into to an argument. It almost ended up into a big fight. Sandy thinks that they'll end up fighting. Sure enough the next day Jimmy and Sam got into a fight over Sandy. Jimmy won the fight. Sandy broke up with Sam and told Jimmy that she hates him. After this happened, they got into really big trouble. They got sent home that day but got come back the next day.

The next day at school, Sam and Jimmy made up and became friends again. It was hard for them to not talk to Sandy anymore but they managed it. They became best friends again, and Sam went over Jimmy's for the night that weekend. Just the thing is never end up like him.


End file.
